Christmas Wrapping
by theoofoof
Summary: It's Christmas at Fenchurch East. A song fic. Kind of. Was originally a oneshot but second chapter now added.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Christmas Wrapping  
**Fandom:** Ashes to Ashes  
**Characters/Pairings**: Gene/Alex  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**  
Summary: **It's Christmas at Fenchurch East. A song fic. Kind of. OneShot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ashes to Ashes. If I did, we'd have had a different ending! The franchise and its characters belong to Kudos and BBC and I am not making any money from writing this.I also don't own the song "Christmas Wrapping" but I don't know who does, so can't credit. Sorry.

**A/N: **So here's my contribution to the deluge of Christmas fanfics that have been appearing over the last couple of days. I wasn't going to do one, but I was inspired by GenesGirl 13 and Fenella Church and then my muse came up for me, so this was born. Written in less than 24 hours, so I hope it's okay. Thanks to GenesGirl13 for beta reading!

**Christmas Wrapping**

Alex put the finishing touches to her makeup, before picking up her black clutch bag and heading down stairs. It was Christmas Eve and CID were having a get together in Luigi's in lieu of the party that had been cancelled the previous week due to flood damage at the venue. Alex hadn't been bothered about attending either but Gene had insisted. Her presence hadn't been the only thing he'd been adamant about. He'd also given her clear instructions on what to wear: something skimpy, so she'd chosen a short strapless red number that only just reached the top of her thighs. When she'd seen it in the window of the local boutique she'd known that Gene would approve. She couldn't pinpoint exactly when she'd started making her wardrobe choices based on Gene's opinion but she'd noticed it happening more frequently. Since failing to prevent her parents' deaths she had started to come to terms with the fact that she may not ever make it home. It was still hard and she missed Molly desperately, but she had stopped fighting and as a result she and Gene had grown closer. Alex didn't think it would be much longer before they crossed that line from friends to something more. Maybe that was why she'd bought the dress; perhaps she was hoping to entice him. Whatever the reason, she wasn't disappointed with his reaction as she entered the restaurant. He was stood at the bar, facing the door; waiting for her with a bottle of red wine and two glasses in front of him. When he saw her his eyes went wide and he drew his gaze slowly all over her body, taking in every inch of her. When he finally reached her face she gave him a small smile before giving him a twirl,

"Will I do?" she asked coyly.

"Do? Flamin' 'ell Bolls. Yer'll give all the blokes in 'ere an 'eart attack wearin' that!" Alex pretended to look worried,

"Maybe I should go and change then," she teased and turned to leave. Her comment provoked the response she'd been hoping for. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist pulling her close to his chest. They were so close she could feel his breath on her face before he leant down and growled into her ear,

"Yer not going anywhere!" His actions sent a noticeable shiver down her spine and Gene smirked. "Cold Bolly? Can't say I'm surprised, considerin' the amount o' clothes yer ain't wearin!" He turned to the bar and began to pour some wine. "Come on; let's get a drink inside yer. That'll warm yer up," he said handing the glass to her.

* * *

A few hours and several bottles of wine later and the party was winding down. There was only Gene, Alex, Ray Chris and Shaz left, plus a few of the lads from B-relief and they were all quite merry. Alex could hear the strains of "Christmas Wrapping"

"_Now the calendar's just one page, and, of course, I am excited.  
Tonight's the night, but I've set my mind not to do too much about it.  
Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! But I think I'll miss this one this year."_

Before Alex realised what was happening she felt tears prickling the corners of her eyes; this had always been Molly's favourite song, ever since she was a little. A vague memory overcame her and she recalled driving in the car with her daughter in the passenger seat, with this song blaring out of the speakers, the two of them belting out the lyrics without a care in the world. She shook off the memory and came back to the present to find Gene staring at her curiously.

"Everythin' alright Bolls?" Alex nodded and tried to hold back her tears, but as she blinked a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. "Alex?" pressed Gene, reaching out to wipe her face dry. Alex closed her eyes and allowed herself to be soothed by the feel of his hand and leaned into his touch. When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring into his deep pools of bluey/grey. They were both leaning into each other; it felt as if there was an invisible force drawing them closer together, like they were opposite poles of a magnet. They were close enough that Alex could feel Gene's breath on her lips, but then,

"Merry Christmas Guv. Have a good one!" called one of the officers from B-relief as he was leaving. Gene and Alex sprang apart and embarrassed, looked anywhere but at each other. As Gene went to bid goodnight to their colleague, Alex slipped unnoticed out of her seat and made to leave. She was nearing the door when Gene finally spotted her.

"Oi Bolly! Where d'yer think yer goin? Get that gorgeous arse o' yers over 'ere!" Alex rolled her eyes at his comment but complied, joining him at the bar.

"Ah Signore Hunt, Signorina Drake! So good to see you both enjoying yourselves. E sotto il vischio anche. You give the lady a kiss, no?"

"What the 'ell are yer witterin' on about Luigi?" He pointed above his head,

"Vischio" Gene and Alex looked up above their heads, as did the rest of the team, whose ears had pricked up upon mention of Gene kissing Alex.

"It's a weed," commented Gene. But the white berries hadn't gone unnoticed by Shaz,

"It's mistletoe!" she commented.

"Wahey!" hollered Ray, "Get in there Guv!"

"Am I missin' something'?" snapped Gene, who was feeling a little out of the conversation taking place around him.

"You don't know about mistletoe Guv?" asked Chris unbelievingly. Gene was getting even more annoyed now; Chris knew something he didn't?

"Will someone please explain ter me what's goin' on!" he barked.

"When two people meet under mistletoe they have to kiss. It's tradition," explained Shaz.

"What a bloody stupid idea! What if two blokes met under this ruddy weed. Bet it was a woman's idea," he ranted trying to suppress the heat he could feel rising in his cheeks at the thought of kissing his DI: the Gene Genie does not blush!

"According to Norse legends," began Alex, "tradition arose from a mistake involving the Goddess Frigga. Her son, Balder told her that he had dreamt that he was to be killed. To save him, she ordered every animal and plant not to harm him. She specified that Balder could not be hurt by anything that grew on the earth or under the earth, the mistletoe was exempt. An enemy of Balder realised this and had him killed by a spear of mistletoe. Frigga resurrected her son and then made the mistletoe a sacred plant that brings love to the world by insisting that any couple standing under the mistletoe must kiss each other. From this legend the tradition has spre-" Alex was cut off mid-flow by the feel of Gene's lips on hers, to the amazement of the rest of the team who began wolf-whistling at them. This kiss lasted mere seconds but to Alex it felt like time had stopped. When Gene pulled away she smirked at him,

"Thought you said it was a stupid tradition?" she teased.

"It is, but it were the only way to shut you up." She threw him a mock glare before announcing,

"Right then; I'm off. Merry Christmas everyone."

"Merry Christmas Ma'am!" the team chorused. She turned back to Gene,

"Merry Christmas Gene." Gene gave her a little nod,

"Yeh an' you Bolls."

* * *

Alex had changed into her pyjamas as soon as she had gotten in and curled up on the couch with a large glass of white wine. She could still here the words of "Christmas Wrapping" going round in her head:

"_Forget it, it's cold, it's getting late, trudge on home to celebrate.  
In a quiet way, unwind. Doing Christmas right this time."_

But it wasn't right was it; she was alone and no one should be alone at this time of year. Her thoughts turned to Molly and the Christmases they had shared together. She wondered how much time had passed for Molly while she had been here. She hoped her daughter hadn't had to experience a festive season without her. She knew how hard it was to celebrate Christmas without your parents. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and, sighing, she got up to answer it. She flung the door open and found Gene standing on the other side, bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Yer always open the door without checkin' who it is? Could be anyone; especially wi' you; yer attract nutters."

"Did you come up here just to annoy me or did you have a specific reason?" Alex asked.

"Can I come in?" Alex moved aside to let him enter. He made his way into the living room after a quick detour to the kitchen for a whiskey glass. Alex joined him after relocking her door; as annoying as Gene's comment had been, she couldn't ignore the fact that there was an element of truth in it. Surprisingly Gene hadn't made himself comfortable on the couch. Instead he was pacing up and down in front of the fire place. If Alex didn't know any better, she'd say he was nervous.

"Gene?"

"Um...about before. Downstairs. I um..." Alex's face fell; he was here to make sure she hadn't read too much into their kiss.

"It's okay, Gene. I understand. It was just a Christmas kiss, it didn't mean anything. Don't worry I'm not going to turn into some possessive stalker."

"What?" Gene shook his head, "That weren't what I was goin' ter say."

"Oh?"

"But if that's 'ow yer feel, then fine; stuff it," he huffed preparing to leave

"No, Gene. Wait!" Alex called. "I didn't mean that. I was...I thought you'd come up here to let me down gently and I was trying to save face. What were you going to say?"

"I was wonderin' if we could maybe do it again...without the audience?" he suggested. Alex tilted her head and looked at him,

"Are you just saying this because you're drunk?"

"I'm not drunk Bolls," he assured. "Are you?"

"No. I was a little tipsy earlier, but I think your kiss sobered me up," she admitted blushing.

"Really," he smirked, advancing on her. She backed away teasingly until she bumped into the wall behind her. When he reached her he placed both hands on her waist. "Yer looked bloody gorgeous tonight, Bolls. 'Ad an 'ard time keepin' me 'ands ter meself."

"I-" her next words were smothered as his dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers. They were soft like velvet and so warm. His kissed her again, and the warmth changed into a searing heat that warmed her entire body. Wrapping her arms around Gene's neck, she returned his kiss with eager lips parting for him-allowing him to devour her. She was still trembling when the kiss ended. Gene pulled away and pulled a slim rectangular box, obviously from a jewellers, out of his inside jacket pocket and handed it to her,

"Um...I know we said we weren't goin' ter exchange gifts but, uh... I got yer... a little something. Sorry. Didn't 'ave time ter wrap it."

"That's okay," Alex said as she took the box from him. She rummaged around under her tree and retrieved a neatly wrapped box about the size of video cassette. "Well, I got you a little something, too" Embarrassed she held out the package. Gene chuckled as he took the box from her, shaking it causing Alex to grin happily. Then like kids they ran over to the couch and opened their gifts, both knowing they would not be spending Christmas alone this year.

"_Then suddenly we laughed and laughed caught on to what was happening,  
That Christmas magic's brought this tale to a very happy ending!"_

**A/N: **I'm going to leave it to you to decide what their gifts to each other were.


	2. Chapter 2

**I** **did originally intend for 'Christmas Wrapping' to be a one shot, but I had several requests to continue and since it's been quiet at work, my muse has been in overdrive. Still unsure about posting this as I think the original worked well on its own and I don't want to take away from that. But here it is, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

There was a heavy snow falling in Fenchurch; the heaviest in years. Outside the apartment, thick, wet, flakes were falling fast and furious; blanketing the cars, the street lights and pavement. The road outside was quickly disappearing, and the world being made white.

Alex awoke to the sounds of someone moving about in her kitchen. She panicked for a moment before the event of the previous evening flooded over her. It was Christmas Day and last night she had slept with Gene Hunt. Her mind whirled but she still managed to make a mental note to thank Luigi for putting up the mistletoe that had led to this momentous occasion. Basking in the feeling of contentment she stretched out on the bed just as Gene appeared in the doorway dressed in just his boxers carrying two cups of tea.

"Mornin' Sleepy Knickers. Wondered if yer were ever goin' ter wake up," he said in his trademark Manchester drawl as he placed the drinks down on the bedside table.

"Well, if you hadn't kept me up all night…"

"Didn't 'ear yer complainin' at the time," he leered. "In fact as I recall yer were an extremely willin' participant."

"Was I?" Alex teased, feigning innocence. "I don't really remember." A mischievous glint appeared in Gene's eyes and he advanced towards her, crawling over her,

"Maybe I should refresh yer memory then, eh Bolls?"

"Maybe you should," she challenged, leaning up to kiss him.

Gene had indeed refreshed her memory; twice, after which they reluctantly decided to get up. It was at this point Gene realised he had no clothes except those he'd been wearing last night, the shirt of which was missing several buttons after Alex's eager ministrations.

"You could just go without," suggested Alex.

"I'm not spendin' Christmas day naked Bolls. Not even ter fulfil yer sordid fantasies. I'll go home an' change," he told her fastening the only two remaining buttons on his shirt.

"You're coming back though right?" Alex asked, hating how desperate and insecure it sounded. Despite making love several times, they still hadn't talked about what it meant, what was going to happen.

"That depends," he replied cheekily. Alex relaxed at his tone,

"On?"

"What's on offer." Alex raised her eyebrows at his comment, causing him to grin, "I assume yer were plannin' on spendin' Christmas alone, so doubt yer've got turkey an' all the trimmins.

"Err…no. I have…actually let me have a quick look." She began searching her kitchen for food. She stretched to reach the top shelf of one of the cupboards and Gene seized his moment; creeping up behind her and pinning her against the counter with his body. He startled her, but she fought to retain her composure as he snaked his arms around her waist. "I think I can rustle us up sausage and mash."

"With gravy?" he whispered in her ear.

"Ah…err…no, no gravy. Sorry."

"That could be a deal breaker Bolls." Her head dropped slightly, worried that he was being serious. This didn't go unnoticed by Gene. "What would yer need?"

"Some…err…Bisto and maybe Cornflour? But that's not essential."

"Reckon I've got some Bisto in the back o' me cupboard." Alex gave him a look. "Don't look so surprised Bolls. I 'ad ter learn ter cook when the wife left me. Would o' starved otherwise." He peeled his body from hers and turned towards the door. As he placed his hand on the handle he looked back at her and flashed her a smile, "I would o' bin comin' back even if yer'd offered dry toast."

* * *

Whilst Gene was gone, Alex rushed about her flat, tidying their mess from last night, and getting ready herself. She dressed casually, but stylishly; opting for skinny jeans and a purple jumper. She kept her makeup natural and the gold watch that Gene had bought her for Christmas lovingly adorned her left wrist.

Gene meanwhile had located the Bisto (which luckily enough was still in date) and was now trying to decide if it was be presumptuous to arrive back at Alex's with an overnight bag. Eventually he decided to pack one and leave it in the Quattro in case he needed it. He could barely believe his luck; when he'd gone to the party last night he'd never thought he'd end up in bed with his DI. He had to admit that they'd been dancing around their feelings for each other and he'd suspected that eventually they'd succumb to them but never in a million years had he thought it would be now. But then she'd turned up in that dress and they'd stood under that mistletoe. He'd wanted to kiss her from the moment Shaz had explained about the tradition, maybe even before, but he hadn't wanted to come across as a nancy so when she'd started prattling on about Norman legends or whatever it was he'd used it as an excuse; the only way he could shut her up was to kiss her. And he was so glad he did. When she'd disappeared upstairs without even acknowledging it he thought he'd misread her signals and blown it. He'd had a quick shot of whiskey for Dutch courage before slipping away quietly to talk to her about it. Boy was he glad he did. Once they'd exchanged gifts they sat drinking the whiskey he'd bought, before their desires had overtaken them again. One thing led to another and they'd soon begun ripping each other's clothes off. Gene felt himself getting flustered at the memory and tried to think about something else as he got his things together.

* * *

Gene put down his knife and fork and leant back on his chair,

"That was bloody fantastic," he complimented, patting his stomach for dramatic effect.

"It was only sausage and mash Gene; it's not exactly in the same class as Jamie Oliver."

"Jamie, 'oo?"

"Oh, just some up and coming young chef," she mumbled.

"Oh right, well 'im aside, that were the best sausage and mash I've ever tasted."

"Thank you," said Alex accepting his compliment. "Another glass of wine?"

"Think I'll stick ter whiskey now. I can only 'ack so much o' Luigi's 'ouse rubbish."

"Okay. I've no Christmas pudding I'm afraid, but there might be a couple of mince pies left."

"Sounds great ter me," Gene agreed.

"Why don't you go and make yourself comfortable and I'll bring them through in a moment, when I've cleared up a little." Alex suggested. Gene didn't need to be told twice; the thought of washing up filling him with dread.

Gene made his way to the living room, taking Alex's wine with him. He topped up her glass and then poured himself a scotch. As he did so his eyes fell on his present from Alex. She'd bought him a copy of "High Noon" as well as a new tie. He opened to video case and popped it in the VCR; maybe he could convince her to watch it with him. He switched the TV on and began flicking through the channels while he waited for her. The news was showing a recap of the Queen's Christmas Message,

"_As human beings we generally know what is right and how we should act and speak. But we are also very aware of how difficult it is to have the courage of our convictions."_

Gene had to scoff slightly at her words; if human beings knew what was right and how to act, why was he fighting what sometimes seemed to be a losing battle against the cockney filth and scum that littered his streets? He did have a certain respect for the woman, she was the head of state after all, but he sometimes thought she lacked the ability to really relate with the people of her country. He changed channels, hoping for something better; no, this was a repeat of "It's a Wonderful Life," a film his wife had made him sit through once and he'd vowed never again.

"Anything on?" enquired Alex as she entered the room, placing the plate of mince pies on the coffee table.

"Load o' bollocks!" Gene informed her, but she'd noticed the film.

"Oh, I love this film!" she gushed. Gene rolled his eyes; women! Alex caught his gesture, "Oh come on Gene? How can you not like this? It's a classic."

"It's a soft,  
sissy, girlie, nancy film!" he declared, getting up and pushing play on the VCR. "Thought we could watch yer present ter me."

"High Noon?" she confirmed as the trailers began. "And you say "It's a Wonderful Life" is a girlie film?"

"What are yer on about? High Noon's a bloke's film; it's a western. It's Gary Cooper wi' a gun. "

"Yes, but it's also a love story."

"Bollocks!" he protested, sitting back down. Alex shuffled over to sit closer to him and curled her feet underneath her; leaning in to him.

"Kane is a lone wolf. He thinks he has to defend the town on his own; that he has to face the killers alone, but Amy gives up her most deeply held beliefs because of the depth of her love for him, and she saves him." As Alex explained her theory, she couldn't help but see the parallels between her and Gene's relationship. He; the lone wolf, stalking the criminals of Fenchurch and she; the woman who was slowly giving up her belief that she could ever return home in order to help him.

"Still a Western at 'eart Bolls. Now shush; it's startin'."

* * *

About three quarters of the way through the film, Gene felt Alex's head on his shoulder and he could tell by her breathing that she'd fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch to cover her and shifted slightly so she'd be more comfortable while he finished watching. He knew he should probably pause the film and take Alex to bed, but he was in a selfish mood. Not that he particularly wanted to finish the film, he'd seen it many times; he just didn't want to let Alex go yet. He knew he sounded like a poof but having her sleeping in his arms felt good and as they still hadn't discussed whether he would be staying again tonight he decided to make the most of this opportunity to hold her; in case it was going to disappear soon.

When the credits finally rolled he noticed she'd moved in her sleep and her head was lolling to one side. If she stayed like that for much longer she'd have an awful crick in her neck, so Gene knew he would have to move her. He brushed a stray chunk of hair behind her ear and spoke,

"Bolls. Bolls; time to wake up." Alex let out a moan but made no move to open her eyes. He tried again, "Wakey, wakey Drakey," he said, stroking her cheek. At this gesture, her eyes slowly opened, and she lazily smiled at him.

"Hi," she murmured sleepily.

"Yer missed the end o' the film."

"Doesn't matter; I've seen it before," she replied, stifling a yawn and languidly stretching at his side.

"Yer should go ter bed Bolls; yer shattered." Alex rose from her seat and padded to the bedroom, stopping in the doorway when she realised Gene wasn't following her.

"You not coming?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"I weren't sure...I mean...we ain't talked about anythin'," he admitted shyly.

"I know we'll have to talk things through at some point," she began, "but for now..."

"Fer now?" Gene prompted after she failed to continue.

"For now, come to bed." She held out her hand, beckoning him to her. He got up and approached her, taking her hand in his, thinking it was a good job he'd brought that overnight bag after all.

**THE END **


End file.
